


SEPTEMBER SPAWNED A MONSTER

by kittykimora



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Bamon Week, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Horror, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykimora/pseuds/kittykimora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When monster hunter Bonnie Bennett vanishes in the seedy, dingy streets of Steampunk Paris, she doesn't expect her former mentor, magnetic Damon Salvatore to come stalking her for one last hunt. The stakes are high, the bounty rich and the betrayal indisputable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DEFIANCE

It came like a northen hurricane, the smell of musty basements sweet with warm sweat. 

For a moment Bonnie thought that she was back in those musty boarding houses in New Orleans, drowning in the dissipated orgy of synthetic lights in the French quater. Then she heard the gurgle of the wooden tank toilets upstairs and the clatter of wilful pigeons from Notre Dome Catherdral searching her balcony for breadcrumbs. She listened to the orchestra of sledgehammers fixing the east wing in the Museum of natural history.

Latin Quarter, Paris.

Her ribs ached as she lifted herself off the rumpled bed. The ringing in her ears felt like the static of an old radio, her body trying to find the right station. She could taste the bile gurgling in the back of her throat; taste its copper in her mouth. She had to slow down, she'd been taking too many jobs and doing too many spells to stay afloat.

Doing too much to forget him, the king of New Orleans.

Its only when she'd crawled our of the makeshift shower, all red and raw with the white cotton vest stuck to her wet skin that the stench hit her. It was a heady smell of burning plastic like an electric fire after a thunderstorm. She grabbed her rifle making her way toward the living room. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she fixed her grip on the shotgun.  
"You know Tolstoy is considered social suicide"

He was draped over a blue chaise lounge by the open window, his bronzed skin glowing in the gleaming sunlight. Bonnie squinted struggling to make out his shape in the dizzy fog but he was waning lights that dipped and faded. 

Eveything felt so yellow, a sick acid yellow. 

"Your book," he waved the tattered paperback before adding "social suicide"

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Caroline" his eyes travelled the length of her damp body, lingering on her heavy necklace made of gleaming mammoth tusks, his lips curled.

"Hmm...kinky" he smirked waggling his dark eyebrows"is that a thing now, witchy trimmings?"

"Caroline's not here' Bonnie replied feeling a strange heat crawl into her cheeks. 

"Obviously" he leered lifting an eyebrow.

"How did you get in?"

"I picked your lock"

She watched the shrug roll off his shoulders as his grin broadened.  


"I have a key Bonnie"

It was his first lie. She knew he had teleported, she could smell the electricity in the air around him. He's already broken his parole, she thought rolling her eyes. Bonnie was drained and hung over from casting a fertility spell the night before and a dishelvelled huntsman in her living room was the last thing she needed. She took a deep breath to steady herself. 

"This is the living room, Salvatore" she said slowly so that she could get all the vowels out of her mouth.

"Your friend's bedroom is at the end of the hallway"

"I know," he said reaching for his leather rucksack on the table. "But she's not around"

"And therefore?" She shook her head, eyes narrowed.

"I'm bored. You're here and I'm here" he continued taking out a chrome and leather flask from the bag. 

"Listen Salvatore, I'd-"

"I brought you something," he sauntered toward her, raven curls grazing his pronounced eyebrows "Strong, black and extra hot"

She took the flask from him tentatively, her green eyes fixed on him.

"Thanks" 

Bonnie took a slow sip of the concoction and let the syrup taste roll on her tongue.

"You want something"

"Me, blackmail?" He winked "would'nt dream of it"

"What happened to you anyway?" She asked, eyes trailing the red dust on his clothes.

Her eyes widened as he threw himself on her freshly upholstered chair with aplomb. Sprawled across the silk fabric, Bonnie watched him pluck at her gold striped cushions like he owned the place. She caught a glimpse of his tattoo peeking out beneath the front of his white shirt and she cleared her throat, fighting the urge to say something.

Play nice Bonnie. 

"Demon convention in Mexico"

"Hunting without a licence?"

"Let's just say my ...clients don't require such...legalities" he grinned dragging his fingers down his face, scratching at the days old stubble on his cheeks.

"Look, why don't you wait for Caroline at the bookshop?"She asked smoothing a hand down the length of her bustle skirt .

"Better yet, try the nearest watering hole. That's something you're familiar with" 

"Why, am I bothering you?" 

"I have a client in an hour" she rolled her neck"and I had a shitty weekend"

"You don't like me very much,"he cocked his head peering at her through long dusty eyelashes. 

"Do you?"

"You're the harbinger of misery"

"I'm touched" he winked" but I need your help"

"You need my help?"

"I require some...witchy assistance"

"You're funny"

"I know, I'm adorable" 

"What is it? Luck spell, protection spell?" She smiled, "Impotency charm maybe?"

"There's a job"  


Her heart jumped.  


"No" she said sounding calmer than she felt.

"I need a necromancer" he said quietly taking out his octopus embellished flask as the bells started up from Notre Dame, the ringing noise flooding the apartment.


	2. Redemption

Fuck immortality

He had made a deal with the devil and he couldn't take it back. Damon dipped his head, eyes fixed on her holding that massive shotgun.

"I thought you were into supernatural acquisitions," she sucked the air back into her lungs. "Not bringing the dead back to life"

"Its a lucrative deal"

"Its black magic."

"I've never known you to shy away from adventure"

"Forget it. No sale."

Bonnie clenched her jaw, eyes dragging down to his fingernails which looked like he had been scraping motor oil.

"You're a rogue like me, its in your blood" he drawled.

"You been gambling again, is that it?" She asked shouldering the rifle. 

"I'm an addict" he shrugged "don't worry, its not contagious" 

"Bonnie, I need your help" he said sounding better composed this time. 

He hated this, being this vulnerable with her and that stern lip curl she gave him didn't make him feel any better. He ached for this. He needed one last shot at this redemption thing and Bonnie was the only one who could give it to him. 


End file.
